


home

by antpelts



Series: boyf riends road trip au [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Parent Death, Post-Canon, Reflection, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “I still can’t believe you did that for me.”It was finals week, their first year of college coming to an end. It was only wednesday but Michael had already taken his last final, Jeremy had one more on friday. To his excitement Michael decided to stay the last few days with Jeremy before finally packing up and leaving the dorms behind. Just a few days prior was the year anniversary of their trip to Texas. Within the next week it would be their one year anniversary.// songfic continuation of thunder road. can be read on its own
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: boyf riends road trip au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt beta this fic lol ill probably edit it eventually for spelling/grammar  
> song is home by edward sharp and the magnetic zeros!

“I still can’t believe you did that for me.”

It was finals week, their first year of college coming to an end. It was only wednesday but Michael had already taken his last final, Jeremy had one more on friday. To his excitement Michael decided to stay the last few days with Jeremy before finally packing up and leaving the dorms behind. Just a few days prior was the year anniversary of their trip to Texas. Within the next week it would be _their_ one year anniversary.

“Are we still talking about that?” Michael snorted out a laugh, shifting to pull Jeremy’s legs into his lap while he played his switch. Jeremy had spent the day studying so they were just giving themselves time to relax before bed. Some game show droned on the tv.

* * *

_Alabama, Arkansas_ _  
_ _I do love my ma and pa,_ _  
_ _Not the way that I do love you_

* * *

“Well, yeah!” Jeremy squawked, snuggling down into the futon a bit more. “You practically ran away from home to drive me across the country!”

“Well, when you love somebody you take a chance for them.” Michael set his switch down, idly rubbing hands over Jeremy’s shins. “I love my moms but they can worry and I couldn’t risk them saying no.”

Jeremy just breathed out a laugh, rubbing at his face as it lit up in a blush.

* * *

_Well, holy moley, me oh my!_ _  
_ _You’re the apple of my eye_ _  
_ _Girl, I’ve never loved one like you_

* * *

“I still can’t believe it.” With a soft sigh Jeremy pulled his legs back so he could shift until he could lean his head on Michael’s shoulder. “You love me!”

“You love me too!” There was a laugh before he pressed a kiss to the top of Jeremy’s head, nuzzling into his hair.

“Because you’re Michael Mell, the one and only.”

* * *

_Man, oh man, you’re my best friend_ _  
_ _I scream it to the nothingness  
__There ain’t nothing that I need_ _  
_ _Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie_ _  
_ _Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ!_ _  
_ _Ain't nothing please me more than you_

* * *

“Besides, you’re my best friend.” Michael’s lips quirked into a grin and he threw his arms around Jeremy, pulling him down so that they were laying, Jeremy on his chest. He put on a baby voice as he poked at Jeremy’s stomach. “My bestest fwiend!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeremy giggled, swatting at his hands. “You’re my best friend too. Better than.. anyone. Ever.”

Their laughter died down and Jeremy turned to press a few soft kisses to Michael’s chin. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. 

* * *

_Ah, home. Let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I’m with you_ _  
_ _Ah home, let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I’m with you_

* * *

“Ugh,” Jeremy grumbled, deflating against Michael’s chest. “I’m not ready to go home. I’m gonna miss you again.”

“I live, like, a two minute walk away!”

“Living with you is different!” Jeremy huffed, poking at his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m gonna miss sleeping next to you.”

“Dude, I’ll sleep over.” Michael laughed, wrapping his arms around him again. “Not every night but I definitely will. You know I love my house but I’d never go back to my fully decked out.. finished.. video gaming basement bedroom.. where was I?”

Jeremy weakly hit his chest and Michael snorted out a laugh.

“I would spend every night at your house if I had to, just to be with you. No matter how cool my room is. I’d rather wake up next to you with back pain from your creaky twin bed.”

* * *

_La, la, la, la, take me home_ _  
_ _Mommy, I’m coming home_ _  
_ _I’ll follow you into the park,_ _  
_ _Through the jungle, through the dark_ _  
_ _Girl, I never loved one like you_

* * *

“Remember, fuck,” Jeremy broke into a breathy laugh. “Remember our first stop on the way out?”

“The love park in Philly?”

“That was totally foreshadowing!” 

Michael shook his head, wheezing out laughs as he pressed kisses to the side of Jeremy’s head. “Shit, you’re right.”

“I can’t believe you got me to go on a hike. Shit, I totally freaked out on that hike. I felt like I was finally seeing how cute you were.. are. Set the scene for the whole trip.”

“Damn, we should’ve started kissing earlier! I was thinking about how handsome you were, literally on the same hiking trip. We’re so dumb.”

“Very dumb,” Jeremy corroborated, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

* * *

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_ _  
_ _Alleyways and payphone calls_ _  
_ _I’ve been everywhere with you_

* * *

“That arcade slapped too, I wanna go back.” Michael shifted, pulling Jeremy closer to his chest. “Though, I’d tell my moms this time before disappearing.”

“Shit, yeah. You had me so worried, you looked so.. upset after those calls.”

“Well, yeah. I was in deep shit but.. not only did I promise myself I’d drive you but.. going everywhere with you was great. I’m glad I did it.”

“I am too.”

* * *

_That’s true! Laugh until we think we’ll die_ _  
_ _Barefoot on a summer night_ _  
_ _Never could be sweeter than with you_ _  
_ _And in the streets you run a-free_ _  
_ _Like it’s only you and me_ _  
_ _Geez, you’re something to see_

* * *

“Despite the circumstances and the rough start.. that was like, the best summer ever.”

“God, yeah!” Michael couldn’t help but grin as he held Jeremy.

“When you showed up at my house with, like, 200 sparklers for Fourth of July.”

“You have to admit it looked cool as fuck!”

It had - Michael lit a handful of sparklers when night fell and held some in each hand, running back and forth across the empty suburban streets. Jeremy had taken polaroids, catching the streaks of light through the dark. After a few hours of enjoying each other’s company Rich showed up with the others in tow and they combined their stash of mini fireworks. If Jeremy’s dad has asked they’d assure him that _no,_ they hadn’t almost set the lawn on fire.

* * *

_Ah, home, let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I’m with you_ _  
_ _Ah, home, let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I’m with you_ _  
_ _La, la, la, la, take me home_ _  
_ _Daddy, I’m coming home_ _  
_ _“Jade”_ _  
_ _“Alexander”_

* * *

“Jer?”

“Mikey?”

* * *

_“Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?”_ _  
_ _“I sure do, you came jumping out after me”_ _  
_ _“Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass_ _  
_ _And you were bleeding all over the place_ _  
_ _And I rushed you off to the hospital, you remember that?”_ _  
_ _“Yes, I do.”_

* * *

“Okay, so,” Michael’s voice lowered. It was soft and warm. “Remember when we went to that aquarium?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t shut up about frogs.” Jeremy huffed out a quiet laugh, leaning to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Can’t blame you though.”

“Well, before we got there.. I think we were both in a mood,” there was a pause as he gave a sharp laugh, “and after.. you were so nervous. The culmination of _everything_ was right there. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that scared and.. I’ve known you for a long time.”

* * *

_“Well there’s something I never told you about that night”_ _  
_ _“What didn’t you tell me?”_

* * *

“Okay?”

“There’s a point here!”

Jeremy laughed, squishing Michael’s face between his palms before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I realized something that day, I never really told you.”

“What?” Jeremy pulled back, tilting his head a bit.

* * *

_“While you were sitting in the backseat smoking a cigarette_ _  
_ _You thought was gonna be your last_ _  
_ _I was falling deep, deeply in love with you_ _  
_ _And I never told you ‘til just now”_ _  
_ _“Aww”_

* * *

“I told you I was falling in love with you, when we were driving home but.. I had already been falling in love. Really in love. That was when I realized, uh, that night.. before the funeral. I realized how much you meant to me. I.. played it down a bit because it was all so new but.. I fell in love with you so quick. It was kind of scary but.. It was great too. It was probably the easiest thing I’d ever done - you’re my best friend, my favorite person in the world. As soon as I realized it.. yeah.”

“Aww.. Mikey loves me?” Jeremy squeaked in laughter, nuzzling up against his chest. “Mikey wuvs me!”

“You already knew that, asshole.” His words were broken up by laughter as he pressed a loud kiss into his hair.

* * *

_Ah, home, let me come home  
_ _Home is wherever I'm with you  
_ _Ah, home, let me come home  
_ _Home is where I'm alone with you  
_ _Home, let me come home  
_ _Home is wherever I'm with you  
_ _Ah, home, yes, I am home  
_ _Home is when I'm alone with you  
_ _Alabama, Arkansas  
_ _I do love my ma and pa  
_ _Moats and boats and waterfalls  
_ _Alleyways and payphone calls  
_ _Home is when I'm alone with you  
_ _Home is when I'm alone with you_

* * *

“I do, though. I love you, Jer.”

“Me too. Obviously.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, the room slowly grew darker as the sun set. Their breathing seemed to lull them both into a half dozing state. Everything would be alright, Jeremy was sure of it. He didn’t even think about his mom too much anymore. Their first year of college was done, they had summer jobs set up. Everything was falling into place and Jeremy could say with certainty that he felt good. He was happy, he was secure, he was eating better, he finally felt okay with who he was.

“I love you so much,” Jeremy whispered it out into the room, smiling to himself when the only response was Michael’s low, even breathing. Sleep was nice, he decided to join his boyfriend.

They’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me goin! <3


End file.
